Beauty and the Beast adventures continued
by atomicseasoning
Summary: Further adventures of Belle and her Prince and what happens next after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast Fanfic

Their wedding had just taken place, although it was rather impromptu to the casual observer from the modern era. Belle just wore her yellow gown and the Prince wore his blue suit, and they married right away since social decorum prompted it. Prince Adam was human again and no longer a Beast, so it was only proper that they married so that he could legally care for Belle and her aging father.

After the brief ceremony in the cathedral annex, Belle and Prince Adam danced long into the evening, but soon it was time for bed, something Belle was a bit apprehensive about to say the least. The couple parted ways, and not really thinking, Belle went to her former bedroom and requested to have a bath drawn. Belle soaked in the tub for awhile, contemplating her eventful day, until one of the servants came in (the one who once was the wardrobe) and said

"Oh Belle it's time to get out before you turn into a prune. The master probably wouldn't like that! Oh and here is the night gown he requested you wear, and you should see it because it is rather lovely.

Belle replied, "Thank you very much. I think I can handle it from here, but thank you anyway!"

Belle then proceeded to get out of the tub and put on the long silk night gown and the somewhat sheer robe that went with it.

"My this will never do, but I guess if he wants me to wear it, I will." Belle thought to herself as she put it on.

Belle then climbed into bed and nervously waited for whatever would come next. After a few minutes she became a bit bored and looked in her night stand for her book, but unfortunately it wasn't there. Surprised at this fact, she then decided to go over to the library to borrow a book from there. She slipped out of the room and down the hall to the library as silently as possible in her bare feet, then entered the library. The fire in the room's fireplace had gone out, but the drapes were still drawn open, casting moonlight and shadows all around the room. She was able to see enough to find a candlestick and a flint light laying on the desk, then once her candles were lit, she proceeded to inspect the library,.

Belle became so engrossed in her quest, marveling in the vast quantity of books, that she didn't realize she wasn't alone anymore until she bumped into a large figure in the dark, who grabbed for the candlestick in her hand.

"Oops sorry I was just..." Belle exclaimed.

"Hello Belle..What are you doing in here?" Prince Adam said while reaching for the candle.

A bit bit of melted wax dripped on his hand, causing him to momentarily wince in pain. Belle grabbed for his hand, lightly rubbed it, and exclaimed,

"Oh see you went and burnt yourself now. Aw well you should have known that I wouldn't have burnt the books."

"It wasn't the books I was worried about when I saw that candle! Again Belle, why are you in here?

Well usually I read a book before I retire to bed every night and since I couldn't find the one I'd been reading,I thought that I would borrow one from here instead."

"Belle you know that you don't have to borrow any of these books because they are all yours. Still though, ahem, why did you come in here dressed like that?" Adam said after noticing the moonlight streaming in revealed a hint of more than a few of Belle's charms in shadow through her gown.

"This? Why this is the gown that you wanted me to wear."

"Well that gown was not intended for trips to the library, or the prying eyes of my erstwhile staff! Oh, ahem, are you a little cold?"

"Actually, yes I am a little cold...How did you know?" she said, then noticing her chest, she added, "Oh hahaha...Well you provided me with the gown!"

"And you decided to go to the library!"

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to find a book to read before bed."

"Well you probably won't be reading much before you go to bed anymore."

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh come on let's go. Let's get you out of here and on to bed. This has been quite the day."

Prince Adam then proceeded to pick Belle up and carry her out of the room. Belle gasped, then threw her arms around his neck, still unaccustomed to being bodily carried out of a room.

When Adam turned toward the West Wing rather than the other hall, Belle questioned,

"Oh why are you going this way? My room's the other way..."

"Tonight we're going to the West Wing and you will be in my bed."

"Oh, oh my!"

Prince Adam carried her to his bedroom and deposited her on the largest four poster bed she'd ever seen. He then proceeded to remove his boots, jacket, cravat, and shirt.

Glancing around the room, Belle commented

"Oh you must have fixed up the place, no more broken furniture or torn paintings! I'm impressed!" Then she noticed he'd removed some of his clothing, so she added "Oh aren't you going somewhere? Like for a ride or something?"

"No, these are my wife hunting clothes!"

"Ha ha ha, Wife hunting clothes?"

"Well yes. When I went into your room and noticed you weren't there, I thought that I had to go out and hunt you down. Remember the time with the wolves?"

"Hunt me down? Like when you were a beast? Ah I see some things never change!"

At that comment Prince Adam just glared at Belle.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"No need for apologies. I was just concerned for your safety that's all."

Adam then turned from Belle and proceeded to remove his shirt, but when he got to the waistband of his pants, Belle suddenly dove under the covers to hide.

He chuckled then said "Oh Belle surely you've seen..."

"No I have not..." she said, then peeked one eye out for a little look.

"Ah it's fine to be nervous. Here I'll just douse the light." he said as he extinguished the candle and climbed into the bed.

"Oh you're probably cold, here let me keep you warm." he said while he drew her against his body.

"When you admitted you were nervous that is fine. In fact truth be told..."

"You're a little nervous too?" Belle whispered as she leaned against his chest, and listened to his beating heart.

"Hmmp...ymmp" he mumbled into the crown of her hair, while he stroked her hair and shoulder.

"Maybe we can just start with a kiss, like we had on the terrace?

"You want to go out on the terrace?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Oh but you're..."

"Okay then we'll just kiss." he said then drew her mouth to his and proceeded to kiss her as never before.

The kiss that Belle and Prince Adam shared led to so much more. Led to other mutual delights and an understanding of what they both liked or needed.

The next morning though they were awoken by a servant who came in with a note.

"Master I have a letter for you...Oh hello Master, M' Lady. I hope I didn't..."

"Get out! Don't you see we want to be alone?!"

"Sorry sir, but I have a note..."

"Leave it on the stand and then go!" he growled.

The servant laid the letter on the stand and then left with a click of the door.

Belle reached up and stroked the side of her husband's face and said.

"Shh...Calm down, you don't have to be so gruff with your servants...though why was he surprised when he came in the door?"

"He probably forgot that I would not be alone." "Oh I don't want to have to leave this bed, nor you, but duty calls." he growled then rolled out of bed.

Belle laid back with just the sheet covering her, staring at her husband's backside view. Yes he certainly did have a nice body now, but he had an even kinder heart, which was the best.

"So what's the news my love?" Belle questioned, a bit curious about the note.

"Oh hmm...it's just some political information that's just come about, though it's nothing to worry yourself over just yet. I need to see some of the overseers on some of my property too, so I'm afraid that we'll have to cut our time short today. Ah the duties of a Prince and his principality..."

"Oh then that means that you have to leave today?"

"Yes I'm afraid so, though I'll be thinking of you every moment I am away...Perhaps this will give you the opportunities to learn what it takes to be more than just a guest, but instead the mistress of this house. I'll see you later today then, love." Prince Adam said as he was dressing to go out.

"I'll do that then, although I will miss you." Belle said in a resigned tone.

"Yes and I you, but I must do what I must do." he said as he finished dressing, leaned over and gave her a tender kiss, then left for the day, while Belle pondered about the rest of the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thus their relationship continued on a similar course through the rest of the summer and for several months afterward. Duty and responsibility during the day, and nights together, some passionate and others more restful. Without realizing it they'd gotten into the routine of what marriage in that era usually consisted of, duties and responsibilities often taking precedence over the special times they'd once had.

Suddenly it was nearly Christmas and since she was the Lady of the house, much of the coordination of the party fell on Belle, which she happily agreed to. This time though it would be a party with far more people than the previous year, especially considering that this year her husband and all of their servants & staff were human once more. Yes this would be quite a different affair.

One evening just before Christmas Belle and Adam were sitting down to breakfast and they had the following conversation;

"Oh Adam did you realize that Christmas is nearly here? It's only days away!"

"Oh then I guess you'll be asking for a special Christmas present then. What do you want, a box of chocolates? A diamond ring? A trip to Africa? A...?"

"A trip to Africa? Where did you come up with that idea? Ha ha no nothing like that, I'm still a simple girl really. No, I'd just like a rose, like the one you had when I first came here."

"Well I'm not going to look up that enchantress again to get you an enchanted rose! Who knows what she'd do to me next? Turn me into a frog?"

"Well then I'd just have to kiss you and turn you back into a handsome prince. No silly, it doesn't have to be an enchanted rose, a normal one will do."

"Fine then, I'll see what I can do..." he said with a slightly husky tone. Then he cleared his voice.

"So what have you been keeping busy with lately?"

She answered, "Well apart from planning the annual Christmas party, I've also been working on a book. You know how much I love to read, well I've been working on writing the story about how and when we met, and then funny enough that made me remember something that happened just before I came here."

"Really what was that? Go on..."

"Did you know that just before I came here, Gaston came around to my cottage with all of his friends, over half the village really, and he was going to try to force me to marry him? He just waltzed right in there, put his feet up on the table, and kept going on how we'd have six or seven sons, and how I'd help him dress and prepare his latest kill, and all that. It was funny though when I let him out the door and he fell in a mud puddle!" Belle laughed.

"Ha ha yes I can imagine it..." Prince Adam chuckled, then became lost in thought.

The rest of the day passed without incident and then the evening came and Belle approached him at dinner.

"Adam, I was thinking today that there is a pass-time we used to partake in which we've fallen out of as of late."

"Oh yes I agree..." Adam said, though he wondered if she had in mind what he did.

"Remember when we used to spend our evenings reading aloud? Well I found a book which I thought seemed interesting and thought that you should meet me in the library after dinner and we'll do that."

"Oh yes the library. Well I'll see you then." Adam replied though a bit disappointed.

After dinner then Prince Adam met Belle in the library and she motioned for him to have a seat on the carpet beside her, in front of the roaring fireplace. He sat down, then decided to recline a bit to relax and observe Belle reading.

"Oh you'll love this book, Notre Dame De Paris by Victor Hugo, because it's quite the adventure and the story of dear Quasimodo who just breaks your heart sometimes."

Belle then proceeded to read the book aloud and soon became so engrossed in it and it's fighting & adventure scenes, that she didn't notice when her husband became distracted and interested in more than just the story. The fire, the story and it's talk of thrusting swords, and with Belle reading it, Adam's thoughts were distracted to other parts of his anatomy. This then made him remember how he'd sometimes felt as a Beast when Belle read to him, then comparing it to his current situation, he knew he had to do something about it.

Belle was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice when her husband got up, walked around the room, readjusted his clothes, and knelt in front of her, until he grabbed her ankles, pulled her legs around his waist, and ran hand up her legs and under her skirt.

"Hey what are you doing? I was just trying to read!" Belle said in a surprised voice.

"Taking what I want. Oh Belle books are fine, but with all of your talk of swords and sons, I decided what I want is some of you." Adam said, his voice husky and has gaze intent. He caressed her thighs and pulled her closer to him so she could know his intentions.

"Swords and sons? Taking what you want? Are you expecting to take me like some common beast?" Belle gasped.

"Oh Belle...I'm just a man now, not a beast. Just a man who wants to make love to his wife." he said, his voice now filled with a hint of remorse, his eyes less intense and filled with a touch of sorrow.

"Oh that's fine, aw..." Belle said as, she reached up to brush a strand of hair from across his face.

Then he became bemused and said, "Ah I can be gentle...but it doesn't mean you won't feel my sword." he said as he pressed against her a bit more.

"Your sword? Hmmm, is that what that is? Ha ha yes I feel that...Oh"

"Shh just lay back a bit...Ah there...Don't be scared we've does this before..." he soothed.

"Yes..but never in the library!" Belle gasped.

"Well there's always a first time for everything..." Adam growled a bit while he leaned down and possessed her mouth and her body in one moment. His kisses then moved against her neck, while she ran her fingers through his hair, and he growled "Hmmm...I thought that would make my kitten purr..."

They then had quite the sporting time in the library in front of the fire that evening, eventually picking her up to continue in their bedroom. While there, in repose, Prince Adam whispered to Belle

"So what did you think about that?"

"Well I'll never see the library the same way again! He he!" Belle chuckled huskily.

"Hmm, well now if you do get your Christmas rose, you'll know what I have in mind..."

"More of this?"

"Precisely..."

"In the library? Or here?"

"Well we'll have to see won't we?" Adam purred and then recaptured her mouth.

A few days later their Christmas party went smashingly, and when Belle got her rose for Christmas, she knew exactly what her husband had in mind for the rest of the evening. Oh she certainly did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later Adam mentioned to Belle how he had to make a trip to Paris for business and he wondered if Belle wanted to come along. Of course she did. Then she asked if they could visit the Cathedral at Notre Dame, which he agreed to.

When they arrived in Paris, Belle was surprised at how large the city was, while Prince Adam was just apprehensive about being around so many people again after living as a near hermit the previous number of years. He drew his cloak up around him as they walked the streets and suggested to Belle that she do the same thing, although she questioned his actions.

The streets were filled with all sorts of characters, from the sublime to the ridiculous, depending on one's point of view. They finally made it to the cathedral and Belle just had to take a look.

"Ooh look at that! It's all so beautiful and intriguing! Can we go look inside?"

"Sure Belle, though let's just slip through here." the Prince mentioned as he led her through the side door an into the main part of the cathedral.

"Wow look at that! All of those beautiful windows and the statuaries and everything! It's all so breath taking! It makes me feel a little closer to God, do you know what I mean?" Belle said in awe of it all.

"Well I suppose so..." Prince Adam commented.

"Well it should...although I agree that you don't necessarily need a church this fancy to worship and be reverent to the Lord."

"Yes I guess so, it's just that I haven't relied on the Lord lately especially after being a Beast for almost a decade."

"Oh my love, the Lord will be your friend and confidant if you let him into your heart. Would you at least think about it." Belle said as she grasped his hand and rubbed his back.

"I'll think about it. Thank you Belle" Prince Adam said while looking into her eyes.

"I wonder though," Belle said playfully "I wonder if we can go up into the bell tower and see if the bells Quasimodo played are really up there?" "Or if we can see where the molten lead spilled through the gargoyles onto Frollo and the attackers of the cathedral."

"Oh Belle, I think that was just a story." Adam chuckled. "But if you want to see more of the Cathedral, I'll see what I can do."

Prince Adam and Belle explored more of the Notre Dame Cathedral, until they reached the upper levels and looked out over the entire city. Clutching onto her husband's arm, Belle gazed out over the city and marveled at the view.

"Oh Adam, this is beautiful! I thought that the cathedral itself was spectacular, but nothing could take the place of this view!" "Well I bet even king Louis and his Marie don't have a view like this from their palace in Versailles!" Belle exclaimed.

"No I suppose they don't." Adam grew quiet then added. "Belle some things have been taking place in the greater part of France lately. Unfortunately some of the peasants have been revolting, Vive La Revolution! They cry! Sadly Louis and Marie have been beheaded by the guillotine!" Prince Adam said solemnly.

"Oh no that's horrible! I know some thought that they were a bit extravagant at times, at the expense of even their own people at times, but they didn't deserve to die!" Belle cried.

She then clutched at her husband and buried her face in his chest. Adam soothed her with kind words and a gentle touch.

Belle pulled away slightly and looked up into his face and asked

"What about where we live? In the Alsace Providences?"

"Well that is another matter entirely. I have a trip planned, though one which could be a difficult journey. I have business connections in the New World, in one of the colonies...oh States now, called New York. Considering the current political climate, I think it could be best if we travel there as quickly as possible."

"Oh darling I would follow you wherever life took us. My only concern now is, what about my father? What about the servants?"

"The servants can disperse throughout the countryside, and Cogsworth and Lumière are nearly ready for retirement, so they may welcome a change. Your father on the other hand, well he should be able to travel with us, that is if Mrs. Potts would allow it."

"Mrs. Potts, well perhaps she can come with us. I'd welcome a woman along on this journey oversees. Oh and I also had a bit of news...though I don't know if I should tell you now." Belle said.

"Tell it to me." the Prince pleaded.

"Well love, I believe if my suspicions are correct, in several months you're going to become a father." Belle shyly admitted.

"Oh that's wonderful news...But oh what about our journey? How can you possibly travel in your delicate condition?" the Prince said, while clutching Belle to him, holding her close.

"I believe that I can make it, though only through the grace of God will it all come out right." Belle said, while holding her husband close.

"Oh I pray God be with us all." Adam said, then lowered his lips to hers in a kiss atop the Cathedral de Notre Dame. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Belle and Prince Adam soon traveled back to their principality and told their staff and Belle's father of the situation and their necessity to travel to North America. All of the staff were heart broken but understandable of the entire situation. Belle's father Maurice and Mrs. Potts agreed to come along, so two weeks after Belle & Adam's trip to Paris, Adam, Belle, Mrs Pots, and Chip all left on a ship bound for North America.

Their journey did prove to be quite arduous but with the help and support of each other they all made it through. Their first stop in North America was Manhattan island and New York City. The group had fun exploring what they could of the various boroughs and neighborhoods, though mainly speaking French, they were at a bit of a disadvantage when it came to understanding everything they saw.

Adam soon informed them that they would travel in another ship around Maine until they reached the St. Laurence River, where they would find the community they'd be staying in. Adam needed to be able to communicate with some people in Montreal and Quebec, but wanted to keep his family hidden out of the public eye. To accomplish that he wanted to set up house in a community in New York State.

The tidy group traveled along the East Coast of the United States, until they reached the St. Laurence River, portaged across to Lake Champlain, then sailed down that and traveled overland a bit until they happened upon the tiny hamlet or village of Sleepy Hollow.

When they got to Sleepy Hollow, Belle herself was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as they got to the cottage they were staying in. The next morning, Belle awoke, left her husband asleep in his bed, and decided to take a walk around the village to get familiar with the place. What she found when she walked through the village was all too familiar. In fact they had many of the same amenities as the village she'd left two years ago, before she married her Prince. There were a butcher, a baker, a candlestick maker. A grocer, a hat maker, a dressmaker, a bookstore, a tavern with it's similar odd & rowdy set of patrons, and of course the somewhat gossipy women found in most villages.

The was as well a schoolhouse with it's assortment of children, and a schoolmaster of a stern sort, which Belle thought she'd best avoid. Still though there was something about this town that seemed although relaxed, also a bit on edge. When Belle entered the bookstore to browse what they had available, she was met by some interesting comments.

"Oh good day ma'am are you interested in some of our books?"

"Oui...I mean yes I would like some books. Yes I like books."

"Oh the last time we had someone bookish has been oh a year or two ago...Yeah it was this bookish fellow, the schoolmaster I believe...tall lanky fellow...Oh what was his name?"

An older woman who was also in the store suddenly said "Oh Jeb don't say it..."

"Oh it's right on the tip of my tongue...His name was...was-a..."

"Don't say it or you'll get the curse..." the old woman piped up.

"Oh quiet Maude you know that ain't true! Anyways, his name was...oh I remember now, his name was Ichabod Crane!" the old man shouted.

"Lord have mercy!" the old woman moaned.

"Ichabod Crane? Who is that?" Belle asked.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Belle noticed a blond woman of about her age hurry past the window at the mention of the name.

"Oh Ichabod Crane? Why he was just the old schoolmaster, tall lanky fellow with a big nose who loved food and Katrina Von Tussel I'd suspect. Well ol' Ichabod disappeared oh about a year or so ago one night right after Halloween or something. Some said it was the ol' Headless Horseman that did it...but I don't believe none of it..." the salesman chuckled.

"Headless Horseman?" Belle gasped.

"Oh Jeb don't go fillin' this poor child's head with tales of the Headless Horseman, especially in her delicate condition and all. It could do something to the babe. Might come out looking like a beast...like the Headless Horseman or something." the old woman said.

"My baby a Beast, oh no!" Belle wailed after understanding only most of the woman's comment.

Belle then proceeded to throw the book down and go running out of the store, and into the street. She wasn't looking and accidentally bumped into a tall figure in a cape, which caused her to screech. Fortunately for her it was just her husband, who calmed her down and sat her on a bench.

"Belle what's wrong you looked like you've had a fright.'

"Oh Adam I was in the bookstore when the old salesman mentioned about some guy named Ichabod Crane, a Headless Horseman, and my baby being a Beast! Oh it was rather scary!"

"Our baby a Beast? How did they know? Oh they couldn't have and anyway I suspect they were just kidding with their tales of the Headless Horseman. Sometimes small townsfolk like to tell tall tales..."

"How would you know how small townsfolk are? You grew up in a castle!" Belle cried.

"Oh well that's true...But I think I've grown used to new situations somewhat..." Adam commented.

"You still wear a cape sometimes..."

"Well that's just to protect myself, my dear. Anyway tonight there is going to be a party at the Bonesworth's house, or so I've heard. It's a fall festival and it'll have mostly people around our age, so I thought you'd have fun." Adam said soothingly to Belle.

"Alright, I think I'll go. Hopefully things will go well then." Belle replied.

That night Adam and Belle rode in a carriage to the Boneworth's place, which was festooned in fall colors. It was so lovely and peaceful that Belle forgot about her past fears and decided to let herself have some fun. Their hostess Katrina was a congenial sort, blond and robust, although to Belle she sort of reminded her of the triplets from her old French village. Katrina was also pregnant but due far sooner, and so had to play hostess while seated on a chair.

Suddenly a large big boned brawny fellow came in and sort of took over the room because of his personality, size and looks. Belle thought he vaguely reminded her of Gaston, and shuttered at the thought, clutching her husband's arm a bit. Katrina though introduced them.

"Why Belle you've got to meet my husband, Brom! Oh Brom come here!"

The man approached and shook their hands. Then said in a rather loud manner.

"Hello, Hello welcome to my house! Eat, drink, and be Merry!"

Even up close, to Belle he reminded her of Gaston and she told Adam so, but he just brushed it off.

Then suddenly as the hour got later, some of the people started to chide Brom into telling his story or singing his song. He acted like he didn't want to do it, but after much persuasion broke into a lively tune about of all things, the Headless Horseman!

At first Belle was shocked and frightened because not only did he now strongly remind her of Gaston, but he was also singing about the Headless Horseman of all things! Then suddenly she realized that her fears were a little silly and decided to just enjoy her evening as best as she could.

Later on, Belle pulled Katrina aside and decided to ask her the story of the Headless Horseman and how he was related to some Ichabod Crane.

Katrina was a bit taken aback, but then decided to describe the situation from her perspective.

"Belle, here's the story as I know it. About exactly a year ago, my father held a party at our home, and most of the local younger adults all decided to attend, including then schoolmaster, Ichabod Crane. It was a great time, but I think Brom was a bit jealous of how Ichabod may have felt about me, so knowing that he was easily scared, Brom led in to a rousing rendition of the story of the Headless Horseman, which is really an old folktale. Anyway to supposedly really intimidate ol' Ichabod, Brom decided to play the Headless Horseman and chase him a bit down by the old covered bridge. Well according to Brom, when he got to the other side of the bridge, Ichabod Crane and his horse no less had both just disappeared! Most people who know Brom had anything to do with think he might be a killer, but I don't believe it. My husband is no killer I tell you!"

"Well I hope for your sake that he isn't guilty." Belle said.

"Oh I'm sure he isn't and he told me he feels bad for even playing the trick. He...ow" Katrina yelped.

Suddenly Katrina started to moan something about her baby, and Belle realized that Mrs. Boneworth's baby was on it's way. Belle helped her to her room. Then some of Katrina's friends came around too, and all together they helped her deliver her baby, which was of course a son.

Weary, a bit shaken, but overjoyed at witnessing a healthy birth, Belle went on to explain to her husband all that she knew about Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, the Headless Horseman and so forth. In the end, Adam and Belle both decided that Sleepy Hollow was certainly an interesting place to live!

The next day Belle decided to visit more with some of the various townspeople to learn more about the Headless Horseman myth and others' speculation about what might have actually happened to Ichabod Crane. When she went into the bookstore, Belle again met the owner and his wife.

The owner said "Ah I see that you're back again! That's good that we didn't scare you off."

"Oh you didn't scare me off entirely. I guess I get a bit emotional anymore..." Belle replied.

"As you well should be! I hope Jeb isn't bothering you anymore young lady." the bookstore owner's wife Maude added.

"Oh no he's no bother. Anyway I just wondered if I could ask you a few questions about the former school master, Ichabod Crane, if you please?" Belle asked.

"Oh you don't need to know about him..." Maude interrupted.

"Oh Maude if the little gal wants to know about ol' Ichabod it t'wert hurt her none!" Jeb interrupted, then added, "Well a little more than a year ago our town acquired a new schoolmaster by the name of Ichabod Crane. He was this tall lanky feller who was quite the ladies' man if I remember rightly, despite his appearance! Why he looked more like an ol' scarecrow than some Romeo...haw haw...and when he first came through town he was seen with his ol' beak buried in a book..."

"Oh but what's wrong with that?" Belle asked.

"Well nothing I guess...Anyways he was a ladies man cos of his voice, real crooner he was, and he liked to give the ladies voice lessons. Anyhow one lady who he had his eye on I'm sure was Master Van Tussell's only daughter Katrina. This didn't set well with the local lads, especially Brom Bones who'd all but assumed he'd get Katrina...and in the end he did. Well back to ol' Ichabod, uh the last time Master Crane was seen as far as the townsfolk say it was on Halloween Night a year past. Crane went to Von Tussell's party and got scared of Brom's story, so I've heard. Then on his way home he supposedly met with the Headless Horseman along ol' creek road just before the covered bridge. All they found was a smashed jack o' lantern and the hoof prints of his horse, but no sign of hide nor hair of ol' Ichabod Crane nor his horse!"

"Oh yes I've heard much of that before, but can you give me a clue at all about this incident? Such as, who first found the jack o' lantern?" Belle asked.

"Well as far as I have heard, it was Brom Bones...then the next day he married Katrina. Mighty suspicious I'd say!" Maude added.

"Oh woman don't go placing guilt where there ain't none...though you're right dear, twas mighty suspicious how ol' Brom & Katrina up and married up so soon after Ichabod Crane disappeared..." Jeb pondered. He then added, "Well what I'd do if I'd suggest anything is to check down by the ol' bridge and maybe even talk to that new guy who arrived the other day. Claimed he was an inspector or something."

"Oh I will do that! Thank you again both of you." Belle replied as she left the shop.

After she left the shop and while she was walking down the road toward the bridge, Belle ran into her husband Adam. She then proceeded to tell him about everything she'd learned from the shop owners, Katrina, and so forth. She also mentioned to Adam about the inspector, to which he told her to be careful and that he'd accompany her to the bridge to look around.

When they made it to the bridge, they began to investigate the area, and ran into a somewhat wiry but handsome man and a young blond woman. Both had a haunting quality about them that Belle found a bit hard to place. Adam was none the less suspicious of their very presence there.

The other man approached Adam and Belle, holding out his hand to shake, while his shock of dark hair fell over his right eye.

"Hello pleased to meet you, my name is Inspector Irving and this is my assistant Tina. I'm sorry but we're investigating a case here, in fact it is the Ichabod Crane/Headless Horseman case, so unless you have any more evidence or have any confessions to make, I request you please leave."

"Well I never! Make as confession, what presumptions you make about people you meet! We've actually come here to help you in your investigation!" Belle exclaimed.

"Belle that's enough..." Adam whispered.

"Well it takes all types I presume..." the Inspector said.

"Well if you don't want us here, what should I presume about your assistant over there..." Belle went on.

"Belle that's enough!" Adam said then turned to the Inspector "I'm sorry about our presence here sir, especially if it interferes with your investigation. Still though my wife does have a bit of information which you might find intriguing."

"Oh really? Well then go on ma'am, I would be interested in hearing it." the Inspector replied.

Belle then went on to relay to Inspector Irving and his partner the story which she'd heard and the people whom she heard it from. This most interested the Inspector indeed!

"So you mean to say that either Brom Bones or the elusive, and hopefully fictional, Headless Horseman chased the presumed victim to the end of this bridge, where a smashed pumpkin was found along with hoof prints from his horse, am I correct?" Irving queried.

"Yes that's what we've been told." Belle replied.

"Still there is very little evidence present even today. Except what are these marks here?" Irving said.

"What marks sir?" his assistant Tina asked.

Going to an area just down the bank of the stream where the bridge crossed, Irving went over to and area of the bridge that had some marks on it. Walking up to them, Irving touched the scratches and said, "Look, see these marks, they look like initials...RVW...I wonder who that means?"

"I don't know sir? I can't think of anyone who's initials are 'RVW', do any of you?" Tina asked.

"Look here what's this? It looks like some sort of pin...like from ten pins!" Belle replied.

"Oh but ten pins is illegal in this area...or at least it's supposedly banned." Irving replied.

"Well obviously someone must be breaking the law...and what's this? Someone must've been having a good time!" Adam commented as he picked up a strange green bottle which had been partially buried in the dirt.

Inspector Irving grabbed it and began to carefully examine it, rolling it over in his hands and then pulling the cork to check for contents and smell it's odor. He then commented "Whew this certainly smells like something else! But this is unusual...no on further inspection this is nearly impossible!"

"How can a bottle be impossible?" Adam interjected.

"Oh many ways, but I will tell you what is so unusual about this bottle. I have only seen bottles like this in collectors museums because most are over a hundred years old...and this bottle would fit that category as well...however the wear on it, especially on it's label, is very minimal...as if it's been sitting out here buried in the elements for less than a year!" Irving exclaimed while he carefully examined the bottle once more.

"But how can that be possible?" Belle and Tina inquired in unison.

"Ah there are many an event which can be chalked up to the realm of impossibility and I believe this may be one of them." Irving said.

"Hmm, don't I know that to be true!" Adam replied.

Inspector Irving then decided that since the daylight was waning, he would camp out near the site that night to see if anything would happen. Meanwhile, Adam and Belle decided to go back to the cottage where they'd been staying, and Tina went back to her family's farm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Belle and Adam went back towards the site where they'd left Inspector Irving the night before. When they arrived, they found Tina looking all around in a panic, clutching a letter to her bosom. Belle rushed up to Tina to ask her what the problem was and why she was nearly crying. Tina proceeded to show them the letter from Irving which was more a rhyme than an actual message.

The rhyme went on to say that time holds no barriers to the desires of some who want their own way in the world. It was very strange indeed. There was also a phosphorescent glow to the edge of the page, which no one could explain.

This prompted the trio to look more around town and ask the townspeople more questions about any of these clues, especially since the inspector had since disappeared as well. They asked the townspeople and finally someone informed them that the current schoolmaster knew something about rocks, so they should ask him for more information.

When they asked him though, he treated them sourly and did not want to answer many of their questions. Still though there was something about him the prompted Prince Adam to become suspect of his actions. This prompted Adam to usher Belle and Tina out of the schoolhouse and town the road back toward town.

On the way back to town, Adam, Belle, and Tina began to discuss their impression of the schoolmaster, if anyone had any notion about the whereabouts of Irving, as well as the mystery behind Ichabod Crane's disappearance. By this time the sun was setting, casting an unusual hue to the sky and landscape around them.

Suddenly out of the corner of their eye, they spied a figure walking down the road with a haggard appearance, yet joyful expression. Adam led as they approached the man.

"Who goes there? We're just a few travelers on our way home!" he asked cautiously.

"Why friends it is I, your friend Inspector Irving"

"Oh Irving it is you! By where were you all day, and why are you glowing?" Tina asked as she rushed toward him.

"Oh it was the most wondrous thing! I was down at the bridge last night and these little glowing men with beards and spirits suddenly appeared, asking me to play ten pins and partake in their brew!" Irving exclaimed.

"Oh goodness little glowing men with ten pins and homemade brew? To me that sounds like it was nothing but a dream for you." Belle sighed.

"Oh but it was dear lady! That and more!" Irving sighed.

Irving then began to explain his ordeal in full, describing all that had transpired and how to him it seemed but merely an hour of time had passed, when in reality it'd been nearly 24 hours.

In the end, the four of them decided to set up a trap for whoever it was that Irving had seen. Irving was unsure, but went along with the idea. That night all four of them decided to spend the night by the old bridge to see what would happen next.

They decided to have Belle and Tina dress up like men and ride their horses down the road to try to entice whoever might come by into believing them as gullible as Crane had been. Both women were good riders and knew how to fire a pistol if it came to that. The women though hoped it wouldn't have to come to that though.

At about midnight, when they'd nearly fallen asleep and were about to give up hope of seeing either Irving's men or the Headless Horseman, they suddenly heard hoof beats come thundering across the bridge! The two men looked up to see a rider come through the bridge and his horse nearly slide in the gravel at the end. Then the second rider came on the first one's heels, and Adam and Irving realized the two riders were Belle and Tina.

The women slid from their horses just as a third rider came thundering up on a snorting black stallion. The seemingly headless rider suddenly threw a glowing pumpkin in their direction, nearly hitting the two riders. Belle and Tina, though terrified, decided to psych him out by pretending they'd been hit and laying on the side of the road.

Suddenly the "headless" rider dismounted and assumed he's gotten the jump on two riders, when seemingly out of nowhere Adam and Irving jumped out and surprise the would be attacker. The two younger men were able to subdue the attacker and pulled down his cape to reveal it was the schoolmaster!

Tina rode to get the local law enforcement while Adam & Irving began to question the man about what he'd almost done and if he had anything to do with Ichabod Crane's disappearance the previous year.

The schoolmaster then went on to tell a strange story about how he'd lived quite a while ago up in the Hudson River Valley and that he'd met these little men who led him to distraction and caused him to sleep for 20 years. Then he learned that to regain his youth he had to get the timepiece of a younger man to help him, so that was why he'd opportuned on Ichabod Crane after he'd fallen off his horse after being chased by Brom. He stated that Ichabod had been in bad shape after his fall, so despite stealing his pocket watch, Rip had attempted to nurse him back to health, however Crane had been in too bad of shape so he just buried him after he died. He had also shot Crane's horse because it'd broken a leg.

He then claimed that he'd only wanted the timepieces of the men he'd thought Belle and Tina were, but Adam & Irving didn't believe him. It was by that time that the law came, and so they took Rip Van Winkle off to jail to await his sentence.

Adam & Bell, as well as Irving and Tina, were glad that the mystery was solved. The rest of their time was spent peacefully then as time took it's course for their lives. Irving and Tina married and moved to New York City, while Adam stayed along in Sleepy Hollow for awhile, then moved closer to Toronto once their baby was born. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One day when they were in their house in Toronto, Belle had just put the baby to bed and she decided to go to the library room there to read. She had just picked out a book from the shelf, when she realized that her husband was at a table working on something.

"Oh hi dear, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just came in to get a book." she said as she walked past with book in hand.

"Oh no Belle you're not a disturbance...not at all." Adam said as he gathered up his books.

"I'm about done here, why don't you come read to me?" he said his voice playfully husky.

"Oh you want me to read to you now? Well what if I don't want to?" Belle said a bit coyly.

"You not wanting to read you say, with a book in your hand?" he teased.

"Well maybe you wouldn't like my book?" she said.

"Ah I'll be the judge of that..." he said.

"Maybe I'll read your book to you,.."

"If you think you can, then be my guest." he says a bit exasperated.

"Oh but love I already am, a permanent guest I suppose...hahaha" she teased.

"Huh? Oh that, well you came back to me, if I remember..."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way...Anyway is this your book? Finances for the Enlighted Age..." she inquires, as she grabbed the book off the table and began to walk away.

"So dear where do you want me to read to you, you don't have much of a fireplace in here..." she inquired as she was walking away..

Suddenly Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the table and chair where he was seated.

"Hmm, how about you sit on my lap and read to me, help me figure out what some of it means." he said determinedly.

"You want me to sit on your lap and help you read your finance book? Hmmm, interesting idea, alright then." she said a bit coyly as Adam proceeded to pull her onto his lap.

She then began to read the book, although it certainly was different reading while sitting on his lap because he had to look over her shoulder to read.

Belle began to wonder how well her husband was paying attention to her reading, especially when like a schoolboy, he pulled her hair ribbon out.

"Hey why'd you do that? Are you paying attention to what I'm reading?" she asked, falsely stern.

"Oh yes I'm paying attention...I just like your hair down." he said as he played with her hair slightly.

"And I your's.." Belle said as she reached for his head, then added "But I think we should get back to business. Alright, where did we leave off?...Oh here..."

Belle continued to read aloud, though she began to truly wonder how well Adam was paying attention, especially when he pulled her hair aside and began to kiss her shoulder.

She was going to ask him what was his motivation for kissing her shoulder, when he suddenly moved on to the hollow of her neck.

"Oh now I KNOW you're not paying attention to me..." she laughed huskily.

Belle then turned her head to look back at him, and at that moment he brought his lip away from her neck, stared into her eyes for a split second, then captured her lips in an over the shoulder kiss.

When he slipped his hands around to her breasts, she said in a whispered laugh, "Hey not too hard, that's how I feed our son."

"Oh he's chubby like a piglet...and you probably have more 'an enough...can I have some?"

"WHAT? Hahaha I don't think so...Uh oh my dress...do you have a cloth?"

He reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a handkerchief, then asked, "Uh sorry about that...I'll help you wipes it off."

"Oh yeah then I'll let you have some of it!"

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"No! Ha ha, I can take of myself, thank you very much." she interrupted then began to do just that.

"Oh I was just teasing you about that, I like to tease you/" "You really should get a wet nurse..."

"I like being able to feed our baby." she interrupted.

"Ah my little provincial wife...ha hmm...if I can't tease you there, then maybe I tease you somewhere else..." he growled huskily, then began to kiss her neck and run his hands under her skirts.

When she realized what he was doing, she tried to move away a bit and laughed, "Oh- ho mister teasing like that is what got you our son, if you remember...Now I know what you had in mind when you wanted me to read to you."

"Mmm you know me all too well...and don't go, I want you for a bit for myself." he playfully and seductively growled while he tried to tease her more, letting her know what he had in mind.

"Oh do you mean to christen this library now?" she questioned huskily.

"Umm Hmmph!...When does?..."

"The baby shouldn't wake up for about another 20 minutes...30 if he's a good boy..."

"Good...our son knows how to be a good boy..."

"Unlike his father though apparently..." she laughed.

"Oh am I the bad guy now?" he asked.

"Nah you're not bad, just a little wild yet." Belle said as she turned to him.

"Oh so now you think I need to be tamed yet." he said in his best impression of his former beastly self.

"Oh who told you I didn't like you a little wild, even now. And that some of it hasn't rubbed off" she teased as she turned to him in the chair and returned his passionate kiss...and everything else.

The library was indeed christened over, though their son was fed, eventually. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adam, Belle, and the rest lived in Toronto for another 18 years or so. During this time life was good for them, they had a few more children, Adam's business dealings prospered, they made new friends, but all the while Belle still thought back to her former France. Belle's father Maurice married Mrs. Potts and they moved with Chip to Nova Scotia, and eventually as Chip grew up he got a job working in a cannery that was started up in Charlottetown, and thus eventually married a girl from the small town of Avonlea, who wanted to stay close to home, so that's where he moved to.

Adam and Belle's children were growing up, and since Belle's had instilled the love of learning from an early age, it was only fitting that their oldest son Marius, had wanted to attend university in Paris France.

Adam was a bit reluctant to see his son travel back to France, especially after all they had observed in their brief visit to Paris during the French Revolution on the late 18th century. He questioned his son's decision, but Marius assured him of the fact that some of the troubles had eased somewhat since the days of revolution. Assured of this idea, Adam and Belle allowed their son to return to France.

A bit of time passed, and soon Belle and her husband decided that their children should be able to return to France, mainly based on their son's missives he'd sent which lead them to believe that perhaps the troubles had lessened, plus they both also desired for their other children to acquire a level of culture that wasn't available to life in Toronto in those days. Still though Belle thought she read a note of concern for the citizens of France hidden between the lines in her son's letters, and that troubled her to no extent, though she didn't express her concerns to Adam.

And so they traveled back to France on a ship, and such the voyage was rather uneventful, and except for a few bouts of seasickness, it went as well as possible.

When they got to France though, both Adam and Belle realized that there was still an aura of oppression among the poor along the coast. Belle was a bit appalled at the audacity of some of the women on the shore who were seemingly plying their trade in front of everyone. She tried to shield her children from some of it, but she feared it was probably to no avail. When they stayed at a small inn, and learned of the snide price gouging one innkeeper and his wife were charging people, they just rolled their eyes and realized that some things had never changed.

When they got to Paris, they finally met up with their son, Marius, but he seemed a bit distracted around them and said that despite buying them tickets for the opera, but he had promised to meet his friends at a club that night. They also noticed that he was checking out a girl across the way, but when Belle commented to her husband about it, Adam just laughed and told her that it was nothing and certain not unusual for a young man like their son to be checking out girls.

They then went to the opera, and afterward they were walking back to the house they'd rented. At one point though, Adam has to leave Belle for a moment, and at that moment Belle sees a waifish girl in a long cloak and a pageboy hat, standing by a bridge along the river, seemingly singing to herself. Belle approached the girl, hearing her sigh and sing of a lost love, and with concern said this;

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can't help but notice that you're a bit troubled. If you want to you can talk to me."

The girl turned to Belle and said "I'm sorry Madam, you don't have to worry about me, my troubles are of no concern to you."

"Oh I don't know, I have a compassionate heart, you can talk to me. My name is Belle, what's your's?"

"Oh my name is Eponine, but you don't have to worry about me madam...it's just...oh I'm in love with a boy but he's in love with someone else...then my father wanted me to reveal to him and some of his cronies where Marius' girlfriend lives because he's wanted by the authorities or something...but I just want him to notice me!" she replied in a rather hurried manner.

"Well it seems that you do have a problem there. I don't know about how to solve your problem with your father, but as far as the guy you love...well I'd say go to him and don't let anything hold you back before it's too late. I almost learned that back when I was about your age, when my husband almost died." Belle explained.

"Almost died! Oh no! That could happen now that I think about it! Oh tonight I will stop just pretending and go to him because I love him, and this time hopefully not just on my own! I've gotta go!..." Eponine said as she hurried off down the street.

At that moment Adam suddenly came back and escorted Belle down the street, back to their house.

"Belle who was that?"

"Oh just a young girl I met...she seemed so sad, pining over a lost love, poor thing, although I do feel for her...I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Well I hope not either...and I hope we don't either..."

Suddenly there was a volley of shots in the not too far distance.

"What was that? Surely there's not..." Belle asked.

"Oh there seems to be some sort of political demonstration being led by some of the people on the square and the police seem to be taking care of it now...let's just hurry on." Adam explained as he escorted Belle over to their house.

"Oh but Marius is still out. I hope he's not involved with it!" Belle exclaimed.

"I hope not either...we can only pray that he's safe." Adam commented, although he knew that their son's club & friends may very well could be involved.

They went up to the second floor, and suddenly heard more shots. There daughter called them over to the window, where to their amazement they could see the barricade, the battle, and the students involved.

To their horror, they could see their son Marius right in the middle of it, bending over a girl in a long cloak, who seemed to be bleeding in the rain. If she listened close enough she could hear them talking and singing to each other and to her sicking horror Belle realized that the dying girl who sang of the rain making the flowers grow, was the selfsame girl who she'd spoken to only a bit before! When Belle saw the girl die in the arms of her son, she screamed, realizing she may have caused the girl to go to the barricade, that it was her son she'd loved...and that her son had just a bullet! At that, Belle promptly fainted away.

Adam saw Belle faint and was quick to catch her, and he carried her to bed, and let their daughter minister to Belle, while he let his concern turn to anger, and so he stormed out of the house and down toward the barricade to look for his son and bring him back to safety.

Somehow being in amongst all of the chaos, and with his relative size, age, anger, and presence, the authorities mistook him for someone else and promptly arrested him, bringing him to their headquarters. They wrapped Adam in chains and brought him to a small room with sparse furnishings, save for a table and chair.

As he seethed in anger, a man in a uniform came in. This man was smaller than him by a bit, but he exuded an air of haughty confidence along with his oily hair.

Without backing down, Adam looked him straight in the eye and asked

" Who are you? May I ask what is the meaning of this? Why is it necessary for the chains?"

"Ah I've reveled in this day for the past twenty years! I've finally caught you, at last! Oh yes I told you to not forget my name when I gave you that yellow ticket oh so many years ago! Well I will see you go to your grave by the hand of Inspector Javert, Jean Valjean!" the official cackled wickedly.

"What?! Who is this Jean Val jean? It certainly isn't me!" Adam growled.

"Oh you're up to your tricks again, aye Valjean, just like before with that other man! Well I'm on to you now, unlike then! I know you were down at the barricade, I have evidence to the fact! This time Val jean you are mine!" the man laughed.

"I was down at the barricade because of my son!" Adam growled.

"Ah more like future son-in-law. I know about how your daughter was leading on that poor schoolboy, and about being the 'mayor' and about how you 'acquired' your daughter for a few pieces of silver...a daughter that was the child of a woman of the night! Unlike before, I know it all 24601!" Javert spat out, his eyes bulging out!

"What are you talking about? AND WHY ARE YOU BRINGING MY DAUGHTER INTO THIS?!" Adam growled lividly, almost busting his chains, and vaguely wishing he was a beast once more, if only to battle this insipid man.

"Oh getting testy aren't we now 24601? Ha ha, just as I thought you would do someday, deny yourself for who you are and all of your crimes, well this time you will pay for your crimes with the rest of your days chained up like a slave!" Javert laughed.

"Why do you insist on calling me by that number?" Adam questioned.

"It is your identity, the only one you deserve! The one tattooed to your breast. I disgust to say 'Jean Val jean', that name is like a bitter herb on my tongue." Javert spat out in disgust.

"I have no such number tattooed to me anywhere!" Adam shouted.

"Oh I'm not falling for that one! But if he insists on testing me, officer open his shirt and reveal him for the liar he is." Javert gloats.

The officer proceeds to open his shirt to expose the part of his chest where most former convicts' identification tattoos usually were, but on Adam there was no tattoo, much to Javert's astonishment.

"What?! It has to be there! I can not be mistaken yet again! Oh why?! Javert moans.

"Ah so now what do you have to say now, Inspector Javert? This proves my innocence, doesn't it now?" Adam smugly replied.

"Check him again! Officer see if he didn't merely scratch it away! Check for a scar!" Javert pleads.

"I don't see any scars Javert, I checked sir! He's innocent..." the officer said.

While Javert was mulling over what to do next, more officers busted in and told everyone how the chaos was getting worse. This distracted Javert enough that he left the room with the rest of the officers, while one quietly unlocked Adam's chains, thus setting him free.

"Thank you, you don't realize how your effort was appreciated." Adam replied as he was leaving.

"Oh it was nothing, just remember my family and I in your prayers tonight. In my opinion, Inspector Javert has become more than a bit obsessed with capturing this elusive guy named Jean Val jean, who did little more than skip Javert's parole hearings. Twenty years for stealing a loaf of bread, ah such is France." the officer replied.

"Well I'd rue the day Javert finally captures Jean Val jean. God only knows what will happen then...Twenty years for bread? Yes what things have gotten to in France indeed!" Adam said shaking his head in regret.

The officer's comments made Adam ponder many things about his mother country as he walked back to his house.

A few days later, Adam and Belle heard from some friends that Marius had been found, wounded but alive, and was recuperating at the house of his girlfriend and her father. They went over to the house to collect him and were able to bring him home to finish healing.

Belle and her daughter tried to assail Marius with a barrage of questions, but other than learning that his girlfriend's name was Cosette and that she grown up with just a father, who moved her around throughout their past decade together, he was otherwise closemouthed about his involvement with the students' efforts at the barricade.

Adam chided Belle for her efforts and told her to leave him be since he'd had much to deal with within the past few days. Belle agreed then to let him be so that he could work it out on his own.

A few days later, Marius went to the Black & Red club where he'd last met with his friends before they defended the barricade. He then sighed as he walked among the empty tables, contemplating all of his friends who were no longer with them because they'd died defending a cause they'd assumed was right.

Out of concern for his son, Adam had followed him to the club and cleared his throat at his son's sigh.

"Oh hello papa, I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry."

"No son it's fine. I can guess that you have a lot on your mind." Adam replied.

Marius hesitated then said "Yes I do...Oh papa they're gone! My friends are all gone, leaving me feeling so alone! Even Eponine is gone, died right in my arms...that was hard too..."

"Did Eponine mean something to you son?" Adam inquired.

"As a friend, but only that. Not like Cosette. But still with the deaths of everyone...My world changed in an instant...You wouldn't understand..."

"Oh son, I think I can understand. Believe me, when I was only about your age my world changed in an instant and I lived in despair that nothing would change for me again...but it did when your mother entered my life...so I'd suspect if Cosette is the same way, then your life will change for the better too." Adam admitted to his son as they talked in that abandoned cafe.

Adam and Marius then went on to discuss life and the choices one must make in life, and thus Marius was inspired to do what was right in the way of his girlfriend, Cosette.

In a few weeks a wedding was planned for Marius and Cosette, hurried along mainly because both of the young people realized how fragile life was. The wedding was an interesting affair, especially when Eponine's money hungry parents appeared as landed gentry and all.

Belle and Adam were able to meet Cosette's father briefly, but then sadly soon after the wedding, her father died! Grief stricken, Marius attempted to console his new wife, and even Belle attempted to help, but the only thing that seemed to help her was the will and especially the letter her father had written to her, explaining many of the questions she'd had about his past as well as her own.

When Belle and Adam learned of who Cosette's father had been, that he was the same Jean Val jean whom that Inspector Javert had been so intent on capturing earlier. Adam was just pleased that Val jean had been able to not have to spend his last days in chains like Javert had wanted him to, while Belle just got to know her daughter-in-law better, learning that they had more than a few similarities in their desires for something more as children, getting lost in a wood, being raised by interant fathers, and so forth.

Adam, Belle, and the rest of their family spent a while in Paris and the outskirts, visiting with Marius and Cosette as they started up their household, and so forth. After awhile though they realized that it was high time that they leave Paris to travel back to their castle to check up on how things had faired there for the last two decades or so since they'd originally vacated the premises years earlier. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Belle, Adam, and their remaining children traveled by coach until they reached the castle where they'd first met each other those many years ago. Surprisingly when they got there, the castle was in much better shape that they'd thought it would be since it had been abandoned for so long. There even seemed to have been improvements made to the property, much to their astonishment.

As they walked across the courtyard and gardens, Belle commented

"Oh look Adam, not only has all of the overgrowth of weeds been cleaned out, but also a beautiful rose garden has even been added! I didn't know that you had contacted a gardener ahead of time so that one could be planted!"

"I uh didn't. Belle, I beg your pardon, but I never promised you a rose garden...though here one is now, and I do have to admit that it is beautiful." Adam commented.

Adam and Belle continued to walk throughout the garden, hand in hand, admiring the roses. Suddenly they hear a russeling and the sound of people's voices in the garden, so Adam decided to go investigate what it was all about.

"Belle did you hear that? I think we might be able to learn who is behind this rose garden and discover who has been maintaining the property lately" he said.

"That's fine, just be careful." she said.

"I can take care of myself, remember." he said rather gruffly.

"Yes I know, dear, but you're not as young as you once were. Just remember that dear...And try to control your temper..." Belle reminded him.

Adam just glared back at her, then stalked around the corner of the arbor as stealthily as possible, although Belle ended up following behind him anyway.

What they discovered though was a young couple in their early 20s, making love, or at least attempting to. The young man had short cropped hair and beard and was of Arabic lineage, while the girl was a slender, rather exotic looking young French woman.

Furious, Adam stormed up to the couple and managed to pull them apart and then bellowed,

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY GARDEN?!"

"What do you mean YOUR garden? This has been MY garden for the past year or two! I found it in disrepair and planted all since then." the young man retorted right back.

"Well thanks for the garden, but still you didn't answer me, who ARE you, the gardener?" Adam growled, still holding the young man by the scruff of his collar.

"Unlikely! Unhand me you knave, I am Orassmyn, Prince of Purrrsia!" the younger man purred angrily.

"Ha ha ha unlikely! Prince of 'Purrrsia' indeed, more like one of Ali Baba's Forty Thieves , I would imagine!" Adam gruffly laughed and shoved the young man away from him.

"You dare insult the Prince of Persia? Well..." Orassmyn growled back.

"Well if you're really who you say you are, why are you here and not in Persia? How did you even get here?" Adam inquired, his tone hard like a tempered steel sword.

"Well you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Orassmyn growled back threatening to punch him.

Both women suddenly came forward and tried to stop the potential fight between their men, seeing to argue was probably useless.

"Adam, dear, watch your temper..." Belle said.

"Mon Ami Lio...erm Oh Rassy don't hit the old man!" the young woman said.

"Old man? Old?!" Adam exclaimed. Then both men said simultaneously

unaware of the other's declaration...

"Stay out of this Belle!"

"Belle? Your wife's name is Belle?!"

"Yes, I think so...well actually she's not really my wife yet...Baby you're name's Belle isn't it?" Orassmyn asked his girlfriend.

"Oui mon ami..." the younger Belle said.

"Hon, you're name's Belle isn't it?" Adam asked his wife.

"We've been married for almost 20 years, dear, what do you think? Yes of course it is." Belle said exasperatedly as she momentarily rolled her eyes .

"Actually Rassy my real name's Isabelle, pon merci..." the younger Belle said as she walked over to Orassmyn.

"Okay so both of our women are named Belle, or something like that. Interesting coincidence, but no big deal. Anyway you still didn't answer my question of how you got here from Persia in the first place." Adam inquired doubtfully.

"Well sir you probably wouldn't believe me, but here's the story...up until this morning I was a lion." Orassmyn told him.

"A lion?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Izzy can vouch for me, up until this morning I was a lion." he said.

"Oui is true Rassy was a lion, until I came to him!" Isabelle interrupted.

"All right go on with your story, I want to hear it explained." Adam said.

"Well it actually started about five years ago when I was back in Persia, I sacrificed a camel with a scar, so a jinn punished me by turning me into a lion, mane and all. Coincidently it was the season for my father's royal Lion Hunts, so I had to avoid the hunters, including my father. It was strange being a lion although it was cool at first because I met up with these two lionesses who were brought in for the hunt and...haha..." Orassmyn explained.

"What? You did it with two Lionesses? Ewww..." Isabelle interrupted.

Orassmyn glared at her, then went on, "Well after the hunters got the lionesses it was dark times, dark times. I even traveled to India to be with other real lions, but they didn't want anything to do with me, either way, so I was all alone. Then I remembered what a sailor had once told me about French women, so I traveled to France and happened to find your castle. It needed repairs, but I did what I could as a lion. Then Isabelle's father happened upon here when I was in another dark time, and I convinced him to bring his daughter who wanted a rose to me...so she came. We had it pretty good, she cooked for me and her pets, then had to go home. I injured myself accidently and then..."

"And then I came back as I said I would! My poor injured Mon Ami, le grande chat. I tried to patch up his wounds because I cared for him, then suddenly voila he turned into Rassy! Ooh am I not the lucky fille no?" Isabelle exclaimed.

"So your love turned him into your handsome prince, then?" Belle asked with a sly smile.

"Oui I suppose you could say that..." Isabelle said.

Adam and Belle winked at each other, as they shared a look that read volumes.

"What's up with you two? Anyway I'm taking Izzy back to Persia with me, so that we won't be invading your castle anymore..." Orassmyn said defensively.

Belle winked at Adam and said "Do you think we should tell them our story, dear?"

"Well, ha, I suppose so, if you want to dear." Adam laughed as he told her.

"Tell us what? Anyway we have a few questions for you two, like explaining the stained glass windows, the torn painting, the broken bell jar on the west wing...You must've had vandals in there before I arrived because I certainly didn't do that..." Orassmyn asked.

Adam and Belle said "Oh it's a long story, but if you have the time we'll tell you our story...or at least our first few years together." Then they went on to describe the story of how they met, and to answer some of the questions that the younger couple had addressed earlier. It was quite the evening for all.

After the story had been told, Orassmyn and Isabelle laughed at the coincidences between their stories and wondered if a higher power, fate, or God had a hand in bringing them all. together, but whatever the reason it was quite interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Orassmyn and Isabelle stayed the rest of that week, then decided that it was time for them to go to Persia and return to Orassmyn's family's empire, or what was left of it after politics and history had taken it's toll.

The couple asked Adam & Belle's oldest daughter if she'd like to travel to Persia as well, but they thought better of it, and to the girl's credit she actually obeyed her parents. (Still though several years later she met up with another prince from Russia who was 3rd in line for the czar, but that's another story...)

For Adam and Belle though life at their castle continued on well. Middle age treated them well for the most part, although Adam still had quite the temper to control even yet, but Belle philosophized that Rome wasn't built in a day and that marriage as well as life is always a work in progress until the Lord determines the end. With that Belle dealt with her husband's issues and he with hers, and their marriage was a rock to weather the storms of life, ever after. 


End file.
